Specs Tetrodyne
Specs Tetrodyne is an Original Character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tetrodyne Chronicles. Appearance R & D Professional Duelist|deck = |ace = Steamtech Master of Mad Science Steamtech Blue Thunder Bookwyrm of Mad Science|related = Blue (Duel Spirit Partner) Leia Tetrodyne (Sister) Darwin Tetrodyne (Brother)|creator = Card Tamer}}Tall and thin with brown eyes and brown hair and a small goatee, he’s usually wearing a lab coat or a brown trench coat with an orange T-Shirt with a dinosaur image on it underneath and jeans and sneakers. When he was a child, he wore much the same (minus the trench coat), only the shirt had a slightly different image on it. His Turbo Duel jumpsuit has a futuristic design and its orange with green markings on it. Young Specs Tetrodyne Cropped.jpg|Young Leia Turbo Duelist Specs Tetrodyne Cropped.jpg|Turbo Duelist Leia Personality A bit of a klutz and a goofball, he’s also shy and a little bit of an introvert. When he was younger, he was much shyer and more introverted, but Blue, his Duel Spirit Partner helped him get out of his shell. Tries to be kind, but can be ruthless sometimes, especially when mad. Deeply loves his family. Background/History He was born and raised in New Domino City with his siblings. He was sent on a business trip but vanished and somehow ended up in the United ARC Dimension, where Specs was captured and imprisoned and he lost his memory. Specs’ Natural Energy was drained and used as power for the United ARC Dimension’s Real Solid Vision, until he was freed by and . During the rescue, “ ” appeared looking for an opponent, and Specs accepted his challenge, however lacking his memories and access to many of his cards, he was defeated quickly. However, Specs somehow created a barrier that prevented Z-ARC from destroying him, and his Duel Disk, malfunctioning due to damage, automatically re-challenged Z-ARC, which Z-ARC’s pride forced him to accept. They then became trapped in an infinite loop for hours, with Specs unable to defeat Z-ARC and Z-ARC unable to destroy Specs when he lost and Specs malfunctioning Duel Disk re-challenging Z-ARC after every loss, with Z-ARC always accepting. The loop was only broken when specs collapsed due to exhaustion, after which Z-ARC, also exhausted, simply flew away to where then challenged him while he rested. Before he flew off, Specs instinctual put a piece of his soul inside Z-ARC in hopes of weakening him, though it would end-up being sealed away by Z-ARC’s splitting. The United ARC Dimension was then split into the . Sometime after this, Yuya Sakaki then Duels and defeats the part of Specs' soul that was sealed inside Z-ARC, freeing it and allowing to briefly take the form of a “Phoenixian Fighter”. The Specs fragment then reveals what he remembers of the situation in the United ARC Dimension before it split, then gives Yuya a copy of “Super De-Fusion” before becoming a “Phoenixian Possession” card. Specs' current location is unknown. Relationships Blue the "Steamtech Blue Thunder Bookwyrm of Mad Science" Blue is Specs’ main Duel Sprit partner and best friend. Ever since they met, Blue’s been trying to encourage Specs to overcome his shyness and come out of his comfort zone, something that even Specs will admit has worked. Leia Tetrodyne Specs has a very strong bond with his little sister, and they are quite close. Specs also has the strongest sibling rivalry with her, tending to irritate one another more and he has more normal sibling squabbles with her than with Darwin, with Darwin often acting as a peacekeeper between Specs and Leia. They also tend to try and one-up each other sometimes, with Leia usually coming out the winner, much to his annoyance. Darwin Tetrodyne Specs has a very strong bond with his little brother, and they are quite close. Specs also has a bit of a sibling rivalry with him, sometimes irritating one another and having normal sibling squabbles, though not to the extent he does with Leia, with Darwin often acts as a peacekeeper between Specs and Leia. Specs is also somewhat annoyed that Darwin is larger and more muscular than him, despite Specs being older. Deck Normal Deck Jurrac Maia Jurrac Stego Jurrac Ultimonoloph |tuner monsters = Jurrac Gilaeolo Jurrac Paraloph Phoenixian Fighter Steamtech Jurrac Amberwing of Mad Science|pendulum monsters = Jurrac Coelophy Jurrac Compso Jurrac Kentro Jurrac Therizin|fusion monsters = Jurrac Allo Jurrac Emperor Golrex|synchro monsters = Jurrac Amarga Jurrac Carnotauro Jurrac Dimorpho Jurrac Poseidon Jurrac Quetzalcoatl Jurrac Sinopterix Jurrac Stygimolo Jurrac Tritops Steamtech Blue Thunder Bookwyrm of Mad Science Steamtech Master of Mad Science|xyz monsters = Jurrac Ichthyo Jurrac Mosa Jurrac Plesio|spells = Crimson Jungle Fossil Bed Herding Instinct Indigo Sogen Jurassic Feather Jurassic Fusion Jurrac Ally Cosmic Salvo Jurrac Ally Rudra Shield Jurrac Ally Thunder Lance Jurrac Comet Storm Jurrac Reborn Jurrac Reincarnation Migration Instinct Pack Instinct Phoenixian Possession Super De-Fusion Violet Umi|traps = Day of Impact Jurrac Eruption Scavenging Instinct Thagomizer Counter Timewarp Trap Hole}}"Supreme King Z-ARC" Deck |fusion monsters = |spells = Super De-Fusion}} Category:Characters